John the Father
by but-the-clouds
Summary: One shot. This is my take on how Dean escapes Hell. Its short, and hopefully sweet. I wrote it in a half hour, so... here goes...


**_John the Father_**

* * *

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Supernatural or its characters

* * *

Maybe they didn't grow up in a perfect family. Maybe their father was hard on them at times, but both Winchester boys knew it was only because their father cared. They knew that if their father was being a little harsh it was only because his worst fear in the entire world was losing them. His first priority in life, the reason he was here on this earth, was to keep his boys alive. He knew he couldn't do it alone, though. That's why when he was busy taking care of his other responsibilities he told Dean to take care of Sammy.

John never let the boys go on a hunt with him. In fact, Dean's first real hunt was at the age of fourteen years old. John taught him the basics, like loading and firing a gun or lining doorways and windows with salt, to protect himself and his brother while he was away.

And John never went on a hunt without thinking of his two boys. He was so proud of him both and loved them both so much. Dean was an amazing boy. For the first few years after Mary's death he didn't talk. He remembered quite often Dean would join him in bed and curl up next to him. Sometimes he would put his hands on his face and trace it with his fingers. The first time he did that John asked why. Dean replied that he was just making sure he was still there.

Thus when he heard that Dean sold his soul, he couldn't help but look after his oldest son. It was heartbreaking, really. He knew Dean was scared. He knew he didn't want to go to hell; I mean, who would? So John promised himself that he would never leave his side and when Dean finally did go to hell, he would go right back with him. It was his duty to protect his son.

It had been months since Dean died and disappeared into the hellish abyss. John spent these months trying to look for him. He had finally found him in what looked to be a cell. He was bleeding from his feet, wrists, side, and right shoulder. Tears were streaming down his face which was scrunched up in pain. John knew he didn't have a lot of time, but he still took some of that time to kneel down next to his son and wrap his arms around him. It was a little while before Dean stopped crying and relaxed in his arms.

"Dean, it's your father. I'm going to get you out of here, son," John whispered into his ear.

"Dad," Dean whispered back, looking up towards his father. He smiled weakly. It was so heartbreaking that John's hardened heart was weakened. Tears came to his own eyes.

"I'm so sorry, son," John cried. And he was…He was sorry for not giving his son the same compassion that he should have. He was sorry that he brought him up like one of his military colleagues. 

He was sorry that he didn't tell him he loved him as much as he knew he did. "I'm so sorry, and I love you so much. Now c'mon, son. I'm going to bring you back to Sammy."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Dean, when you go back, you won't have to be scared. I'll be watching over you like I always have. Now let's go. We have to get out of here and fast."

So John took his son into his arms and carried him out of hell. Dean fell asleep in his father's arms like he would have so many times as a child. John prayed to God in heaven, who sent the angel Raphael. Raphael placed Dean back into his scarred, body and placed a hand on his forehead, taking away all the bad memories of hell and healing most of the scars inside his body so that when Dean woke up, he would be as healthy as he was on his last day on earth. The only evidence of ever dying would be the scars on the outside of his body. Once his work was done the archangel left John with his son. John kissed Dean and told him everything would be alright, and like The Holy Father did with his first child, Adam, he did to Dean: he gave him the breath of life.

* * *

Dean woke up gasping for the air he hadn't breathed for months. He looked around realizing he was trapped. He was trapped in a coffin with little to know air. Panic wove over him as he screamed for help and pushed with all his might. It was an hour before his fist finally reached the surface, then another fist. He was free.

He was finally free.

And when John saw that his eldest boy was free from the shackles of Hades, he smiled to himself. His son was safe, and he was going to do everything in his power to keep it that way for both his boys.

* * *

The End

* * *


End file.
